


Beg For It

by michael_mxll (orphan_account)



Series: Nine. [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Michael, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michael_mxll
Summary: Michael gets fucked by Jeremy during his heat.





	Beg For It

_**hey y'all sorry that this is so long hhah,,,,** _

_**tumblr: @checkered-halloween** _

 

-

 

When Jeremy received a call from Michael, asking him if he wants to come around his house, he could tell something was up. He had no idea what, but something, and Jeremy would find out. As he pulled on his shoes and jacket, he sighed long and deep. 

 

They would play video games - Apocalypse Of The Damned - and talk about new movie releases. They would eat popcorn and annoy Michael’s mothers until they were allowed more. The thing that Jeremy loved doing the most around Michael’s house, in Michael’s basement, was trying to distract one another while playing a game like Mario Kart. 

 

Their distractions got even stupider over time. Is started with Jeremy whistling, and then as they began doing it more, Michael would place his hand close to Jeremy’s clothed cock and then pull away. This always got the horny teenage alpha riled up. Always.

 

Over the phone Michael’s voice sounded higher in pitch and once in a while when he was not speaking, waiting patiently for Jeremy’s response, soft, almost inaudible whines emitted from his throat. He sounded like an omega in heat, like an omega - waiting to be fucked. Impatient.

 

But he wasn’t an omega, was he? No, no. He was a beta. At least, that’s what he said he was. 

 

It was a known fact that Jeremy was an alpha, and that Michael was a beta - everyone knew this, but there was suspicions. Some people believed that Michael was an alpha and Jeremy was an omega, and that they were more than friends. This was not true. While others believed that Michael was an omega and had been claimed by Jeremy. Again, not true. 

 

Jeremy wished it was true. 

 

Jeremy wished that Michael was an omega, that Michael was his boyfriend. That Michael loved him. That Michael  _ wanted him _ . With him, for him,  _ in him _ . 

 

Nothing could change the truth, though, and with that thought in his mind, he opened the door and stepped out into the bitter outside. He drove to Michael’s house in silence, the only noise was his phone chiming with a text from Michael.

 

**Micha** ✨ - When are u gettin here?

 

Be there soon. -  **Jeremy**

 

Jeremy pulled up to Michael’s house a few minutes later, hurriedly hopping out of his car and going to knock on the door. Michael answered with a soft smile on his face, holding the door open wide for Jeremy to step inside. 

 

The first thing the alpha noticed was the smell. The sickly sweet smell of - what was it? Freshly baked chocolate cookies and honey. No, not honey. Popcorn. Jeremy’s nose flared at the smell. 

 

He breathed in deeply and exhaled, only to breathe in more. “Hey Micha. Has your mom been cooking?” He asked the red-hoodied boy who blushed and looked around the room awkwardly, thinking about what his response should be. He didn’t talk and merely shook his head. 

 

“I don’t know. Wanna go play Mario Kart with me?”

 

Jeremy nodded with a smile. They descended down the basement stairs and into Michael’s bedroom, flopping down onto their bean-bags. That smell still infiltrated the room, as if it was following them wherever they went - that same smell that Jeremy had noticed as soon as his best friend had opened the door.

 

Jeremy raised his eyebrows in confusion, a low groan escaping from his lips as the smell became stronger and more defined. It now smelled like Michael’s iconic hoodie - again, popcorn, but also the feminine scent of his floral perfume he insisted upon wearing. 

 

Something was going on. Something was definitely going on.

 

Jeremy Heere was %100 fucking sure of it as soon as he got the almost overwhelming urge to pull Michael into his lap and fuck his ass hard - but he refrained, with great difficulty. That smell; it was really affecting him. “What  _ is  _ that smell?” He finally asked, turning to Michael who flushed red, “It smells like an omega in heat…” After a few long seconds of thinking over multiple possibilities, it clicked - “You’re an omega?”

 

The red-hoodied boy nodded reluctantly and turned away from Jeremy, trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes because he had found out. “I’m in a heat… you’re probably wondering why i invited you here while i’m in heat, yeah? I needed a distraction,” He started talking with that same higher pitched voice, “It feels so hot…”

 

Jeremy sat and thought for a few minutes. “Maybe i can help you?” He tilted his head to the side slightly. 

 

Michael’s face blazed red as he turned back to Jeremy, not expecting that response at all, but accepting it nonetheless. He nodded erratically, “Please,” His voice cracked pathetically and soon after, Jeremy had pulled Michael into his lap. 

 

-

 

The two boys kissed passionately, Jeremy’s hand threaded into Michael’s dark hair, occasionally tugging gently - this was Michael’s dream. This was Jeremy’s dream. 

 

“You’re such a good boy, Micha. Such a good boy just for me.” Jeremy whispered into the omega’s ear, earning a shudder and a pair of parted lips that were just begging to be kissed slowly, as if they were the most delicate things in the world. 

 

Of course, Michael had a different idea. The omega desperately ground his ass down against Jeremy’s clothed, erect cock and moaned at the small sensation, slick dripping from his hole and seeping through his jeans. Jeremy growled possessively and rutted his hips up as Michael’s hips went down, both groaning softly at the feeling. 

 

This went on for a few minutes until Michael began wanting more. No, not wanting,  _ needing _ . He  _ needed _ more. Jeremy sensed this and stood up with the omega’s legs still around his waist and arms around his neck and dropped him onto the retro-loving boy’s bed. 

 

Michael bucked his hips up, desperately trying to find friction, or anything at all to help him get off, the heat engulfing his body almost becoming too much for him.

 

He whined as his hips were held down by strong hands, leaving faint bruises because of the sweet pressure. 

 

“Be a good boy and fuck yourself on daddy’s cock, baby.” Jeremy said with a lust laced voice, just wanting to feel his cock inside of Micha’s tight heat. He quickly undressed them both, leaving them both subject to the cold air of the basement, shivering not just because of the air, but because of anticipation. Jeremy sat back and let the omega climb into his lap, hovering above his leaking cock, completely forgetting about a condom, and let himself sink down.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby boy.” Jeremy pushed the strands of hair falling onto Michael’s face behind his ear, urging him to continue. It was slow at first, as Jeremy bottomed out, hips against the omega’s ass, but as they both settled it became progressively rougher.

 

Michael had started to lift himself up, and then push back down on the alpha’s dick, moaning everytime he slammed back down. Jeremy gripped the omega’s hips and began thrusting up in time with Michael pushing down, creating a barely steady rhythm which had them both groaning and moaning. 

 

“You feel so good, Micha,” Jeremy said breathily, “You’re so pretty sat on my dick… so, so pretty, baby boy.” Michael moaned at the praise and eagerly carried on fucking himself, whimpering softly as Jeremy bit down on his shoulder gently, sucking on the soft skin. 

 

Jeremy thought for a few seconds and then suddenly pushed Michael back, kneeling between the omega’s legs without pulling out and thrusting in slowly. Torturously slow. He wanted Michael to beg.

 

Oh, how pretty he’d sound begging to be fucked faster, to be fucked harder, to come. 

 

“Beg for me, baby boy… let daddy know what you want.” His voice came out deeper than intended, a husky underlining and sexually hinting tone, a subtle smirk growing on his face as Michael whined desperately. 

 

“Please…” He whispered, trying to move down to force Jeremy’s cock deeper inside himself, to grind against his sweet spot. He needed to be fucked, and he needed that sweet release that they both craved. 

 

“Please what, baby boy? Use your words.”

 

“I need…” Michael whined again, “I need you to fuck me, daddy! Please… i’m desperate… i need you!” His heart raced with anticipation, wide, lust filled eyes staring up at the alpha, pleading him.

 

Jeremy thought for a few, long seconds before finally coming to a conclusion. And that conclusion was, well, their climax.

 

He began to thrust again, picking up his pace and pumping Michael’s dick as he fucked him, delicious moans echoing around the room - Michael’s arms wrapped loosely around Jeremy’s neck as he fucked him, fingers tangled in the soft brown locks.

 

“I’m close, alpha!” Michael sobbed in pleasure, feeling his climax nearing. Jeremy hummed softly, “Me too, baby boy,” He thrusted deep inside of the omega one last time before coming, letting his large knot sink inside of Michael. The omega practically screamed as he came, come spurting from the head of his swollen cock and pooling on his chest.

 

They panted as they rode out their orgasms, not able to separate until Jeremy’s knot went down but comfortable nonetheless.

 

“I guess we’re stuck like this for a while.”

 

“Yeah… guess we are.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, dork.”


End file.
